


Ship Review: Gladiator class Star Destroyer

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GSD - Freeform, Galactic Empire, Gladiator class Star Destroyer, Imperial Navy, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Ship Review: Gladiator class Star Destroyer

**History and facts**

The smallest vessel to bear the title of star destroyer (its actually a cruiser class), the Gladiator is only 500 meters long but don’t let its size fool you. Designed during the Clones Wars but not released till after the Wars, the Gladiator was supposed to be an escort ship for Victory class star destroyers.  However, by the time the first Gladiators were released, the Victory had fallen out of favor and the Imperial class was coming to the front lines. Because of this change, the Gladiator’s purpose and role was retasked to being a long-range patrol combat ship. A crew of 1,255 runs the ship to optimal efficiency and is able to carry a maximum of 1,200 troops and supplies for 2 years of operations.  

Unlike other star destroyers, this ship doesn’t have a pointed triangular prow but instead has a prow in common with the Boardside class missile cruisers. This ship’s design is very different from the modern designs for example, the Gladiator only has two main thrusters but six auxiliary smaller thrusters placed between the two larger thrusters.

While the Gladiator has a small size, its arsenal makes up for it: 25 light turbolasers, 10 point defense laser cannons and 10 medium class concussion missile launchers and 6 tractor beam projectors.  A fighter compliment of 24 and a few shuttles are stored in hanger bay along with the 5 AT-STs walkers.

 

**Armada Review**

Fast, deadly and balanced best describes this ship in my opinion. Smaller and less hull points than the Victory but it makes up for it in firepower and speed which is a deadly combination for a capital ship. A maximum speed of 3, this vessel is able to keep up with Imperial class star destroyers with ease and has s good turn radius has a bonus.

As with all ships in this game, there are two types of Gladiators but the changes are very minor and only in terms of firepower. Four dice in the front (2 red and 2 black) and two dice in the back (1 red die and 1 black die) but the side weapons are different for the two ships. Gladiator-I is armed with four black dice on each side, while Gladiator-II is armed with 3 black dice and one red die. Front shielding of 3, 2 on the sides and 1 in the back is its only protect along with 5 hull points.  For anti-fighter defense the Gladiator-I is armed with a blue die, while the G2 is armed with 2 blue dice. 2 Command dials, able to command 2 squadrons and has 3 engineering points.

Both types have 2 command dials and 2 squadrons they are able to control while it also has 3 engineering points.  Minor upgrades can be given to this ship but its main one is the missile launcher upgrade that can enhance the potency and amount of black dice.

Overall, I would definitely take one or two of these ships if the VSD was not your thing and too pricey for your taste. Plus if you want a fast moving fleet, this ship will be a good addition without a doubt.

 

(I do not own any of the images above, all things Star Wars is owned by Disney)


End file.
